


A Christmas Miracle

by AwatereJones



Series: Miracles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Angst, Christmas, Comfort, Death, F/M, Gen, Humor, Loss, Love, M/M, Sorrow, confusoin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto's sister and her second husband have died in America and he must go to her children. he arrives with no job, no idea what he is doing and a feeling of doom as the family of her new husband make it clear the kids belong to them now. These Harkness pricks are going to be a problem, especially the one who moves into Rhiannon's house and refuses to leave.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies/Gray (Torchwood)
Series: Miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075652
Comments: 41
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto sat with a feeling he could not describe. Empty didn't quite fit… maybe.. bereft. No. Nothing seemed to equal the hole in his torso as he sat looking across at the man who was causing more heartache that Ianto could stand.

This on top of everything else.

Ianto wondered if he should just give up.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, is this Ianto Icarus Jones? Brother of Rhiannon Jones-Harkness?"

"Yes" Ianto struggled his books down onto the counter as he smiled weakly at the shop assistant who was trying to ring them all up. "Who… who is this?"

The voice was so far away and he strained to hear the man telling him he was a New York Detective calling to tell him his sister was dead. Just like that. Boom. Gone. She and her husband had died in a robbery …blah…blah…blah.

Ianto was then aware of voices, hands as he found himself on the ground wondering how the hell that had happened as he was helped to a chair. He brushed at his face and found tears flowing freely, something else that was confusing.

"Professor Jones? Are you OK sir?" asked one of his lovely students from the university, most of them not much younger than himself but still respectful of this enigma who had more letters after his name than the last Nobel Prize for Medicine winner.

"Ah… I… I think so" he said shakily, then it all hit. Rhiannon. Shit. He rang his lawyer immediately, life telling him things needed doing and he needed to be there yesterday. Then he headed to the Dean's office to explain what was going on.

The fat pompous prick was in a meeting with two of the upper faculty members who all disliked the man now entering the office at speed with his disheveled hair and unusually disarrayed clothing. "Dean Whitman, I need… I need to take a couple of weeks off."

"No! Don't be bloody ridiculous man. We are half way through the middle of the year, are you mad?" he puffed straight back, several others chiming in with their own added thoughts on the matter.

Ianto blinked as he fumbled with his phone, the lawyer calling to tell him flights were booked "Hang on … I have only one class for the next two weeks due to the exams in other areas. I can easily remote them. This is…"

"Look. Either you get your head out of your arse and do the job we pay you for or you can pack your things and get the fuck out, effective immediately!" the Dean's assistant said as she pushed her way out of her chair to stand beside the man she was currently bonking "Well?"

"Who is that?" the phone squawked as Ianto had inadvertently also hit speaker when answering.

"Yes!" The Dean said with his jowls wobbling, "Get the hele to of here and either get back to class of pack your office and fuck off."

"OK. I record all phone calls and we have this in record" the lawyer yelled over the phone "Ianto, leave the office right now. Walk away."

Ianto turned in a daze, walking stiffly for the room and down the stairs to his office in the lower levels, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to focus on one thing at a time. Walk. Just walk.

He entered the office and said "I am in my office, locking the door. Malcolm… what do I do now?"

"Now you pack your shit and leave" Malcolm advised "They just effectively fired you without cause. I will start the ball rolling here for a wrongful dismissal suit, you get yourself on the plane. I am emailing you the tickets, print them out before you leave the room, OK? Get your arse over there to those kids and I will take care of what I can, my sister offices over there will be waiting for you."

Ianto removed his diplomas and certificates from the walls, artworks, little knickknacks and personal items, quickly filling two large boxes as he tried not to look at the photos of his sister's family, then he placed them on the dolly used for pushing around things for his classes. He added his personal laptop and several other things that he could prove was his, finally draping the coat from behind the door over the lot. He then pushed them out through the staff outside talking in the corridors.

"Finally having a clean out are ya Jonesy?" someone asked.

"Just got fired" he replied blandly and all talk stopped, someone stepping in front of the trolley.

"What the hell?" Owen Harper snapped, their resident doctor who taught medicine and liked to terrorize the students.

"He said, either get back to classes or pack your things and leave. Fired, effective immediately. Since there is no way I am going to miss my sister's funeral and sorting the care of her children left behind… I am fired. Right?" Ianto sighed "Come on Owen. I have a plane to catch."

Owen stood there as Ianto pushed his things past and then said softly "this is bullshit."

Ianto really didn't care, everything was pretty shit right now.


	2. getting there

Ianto was struggling though customs, the plane Ianto was boarding called out when he felt a hand slip into his elbow, "this way. Bereavement passes over here."

Ianto blinked as Owen steered him toward a desk where Owen's wife Toshiko was already talking to the woman behind the counter. She turned "Right, preferential boarding, this means we cannot be bumped or have our seats changed out if the flight is over booked. Come on, we can board now."

"What… what are you two doing?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"We have never been to New York" Owen said as he pushed Ianto towards the gate, "We are coming with. No way you are doing this alone mate."

"Owen… I lost my job.. what…"

"I told them to stick their job. I hated that place and I was never getting tenure. We both know that" Owen laughed "Tosh makes enough money for both of us. You are loaded … what the hell. Road trip. Or… air trip.. or whatever."

Ianto felt tears pricking and fought them off, settling on a long flight to horror.

.

.

.

She looked like she was asleep. Ianto looking at his sister's body through the glass of the viewing room "Yes. That is her."

"Right. Mister Jones, we have some forms to sign… ah. Mister Harkness" the detective moved as Ianto's brother-in-law entered the room, his own face pale and devoid of expression "You know Mister Jones I take it."

"Doctor" Ianto said automatically as his head throbbed with jetlag "It's… Doctor Jones."

"And it's Captain Harkness" Jack snapped back with equal annoyance. He has just lost his brother and this little sniveling twerp from England or wherever, comes over here and put on airs and graces? Who the hell wears a three piece suit to identify a dead body?

"Yes. Yes, Rhia told me you were a pilot. A great career choice. I am afraid of heights meself" Ianto said then closed his mouth as the shock of seeing Rhiannon was making him blunder.

"Right. I can release the bodies for funeral arrangements, I take it the family firm?" the detective asked Jack like Ianto was not there.

"Yeah, we will use Havershams and Friends as per." Jack said back "I have everything in hand, they will collect the bodies this afternoon so we can get them ready for an evening service…. Now we can finally get them!"

"Sorry" Ianto said softly "Is that my fault?"

"No Mist… Doctor Jones. Things were held up as there is a little confusion over their deaths." The detective turned to him "As I explained over the phone, they are homicide victims."

"I… I didn't' hear… god. Sorry. I passed out when you told me the news" Ianto grimaced.

"Where are the kids?" Owen suddenly spoke from behind Ianto and Jack saw him for the first time as he pushed his way between the men.

"With their family" Jack bristled "At home. My parents are occupying them with things for now."

"Well, when can Ianto see them?" Owen demanded.

"When I see fit!" Jack snapped, tuning to leave as Owen gaped at him.

"Wait… are… are they OK?" Ianto called after him but Jack Harkness, Captain ta, was storming down the corridor with obvious anger.

"Well… isn't he lovely" Owen said sarcastically with his arms folded.

…

.

.

.

Ianto was not sure how to react when he saw the dress his sister was in. Her wedding dress? Ew? He looked at her pretty face so serene, then over at her husband in his tux from the wedding as well. They had been wed for nigh on five years. A bit weird right?

Then came the kids who cried when they saw their uncle, running to his arms as they sobbed and clung to him. The older couple standing to one side must be the in-laws so Ianto rose and said politely "Hello there. Thank you so much for taking care of them. Rhiannon told me you are a lovely family."

"Yes" Missus Harkness said as she pulled Mica from Ianto's arms "Come on Michelle, over here."

Ianto blinked. "What? What did you call her?"

"Grandmother calls me Michelle 'cos Mica is a stupid name" Mica said sullenly.

"It was your great grandmother's name and it is not stupid!" Ianto replied with a frown. "Why do you say that?"

"Grandmother sez!"

Ianto locked eyes with the woman who looked away quickly, David still clinging to Ianto with grief.

They sat and the funeral got under way with people Ianto had never met weeping and telling stories about the man they were burying like Rhiannon was not there beside him at all. When he went to rise to speak the old man pushed him back down and muttered "We don't have time for your theatrics."

Ianto didn't know what to say, stunned as he could only cradle the little boy and watch the show. It was only later that he wondered where Johnny was, the children's biological father and first husband of his sister.

After all … he lived out here as well.


	3. Over whose dead body?

It was later in the Den that Ianto asked Franklin Harkness about it "Excuse me Sir. Johnny Davies. Rhiannon's ex-husband. Has he been informed?"

"That piece of shit. He is not setting foot on my land ever again!" the man roared into Ianto's face "After the last lot of vandalism we had him arrested. The orders are still in place, her death does not change that. He cannot come near us or ours!"

"But… his kids…"

"Not his. OURS!" Franklin said stepping close to speak in a low, threatening tone "And we have the paperwork to prove it. These children are ours now. They are going nowhere with him … or you."

Ianto had not come here for a fight. He knew he could not take them as it would be cruel but had not expected this sort of reception at all. "Sir, I am not here to measure dicks. I have known these kids their entire lives. I was there for both births, I video-chat with them several times a week, fly out here twice a year and am an active member of their family but… I am not here to challenge anything right now. If they are happy here, loved and well cared for I am happy to maintain whatever provisions my sister made in her will."

The man seemed not to believe him or simply did not hear as he then said "You will get them over my dead body."

Ianto felt that little shift in his gut that he tried to swallow down but he was too slow as his inner self hissed "Over hers actually."

Silence now as they eyeballed one another.

"Dad?"

Franklin stepped away from Ianto to look over at Jack who was in the doorway of the den, a plate of food in his hand and Ianto stepped back with confusion "your father was just explaining that you wish to keep the children here in their school and friend zone. I was explaining to him that I am in agreement with that if Rhiannon didn't specify something else in her will."

"I don't think there is a will" Jack said with annoyance. Really, they loved that woman and the loved these kids. They do not even know this man who seems to bristle like someone is insulting his bloodline or something.

"She always had a will. We both do. Our mother died without one and it was chaos. First thing we both did when of age was get wills drawn up. She had hers altered annually!" Ianto said with goring anger now "My lawyer is hunting that up right now!"

"Oh. Lawyers involved. See? Told you" Franklin sneered as he stopped to the desk "well, I shall call ours and get this sorted right now. Best he goes."

"What?" Ianto asked with horror "I've not had any time with the kids yet and…"

"Maybe another time, without the drama and histrionics then" Jack said as he pointed at the door.

Ianto could not believe this was happening and that feeling of dread grew.

.

.

.

.

"Right, this is her latest will, made out three months ago" Toshio said as she sat on the sofa, her feet tucked up under herself.

"And what does it say?" Ianto asked.

"What you would expect. If anything happens to her, everything goes to Gray. In the event of both of them gone, everything goes to the kids with the proviso it is held in trust until they reach 21. Ah… you are named as the children's guardian and therefore custody should revert straight to you." She said as she read through it.

"And Johnny? Her ex?"

"Nothing mentioned … wait… here. He sighed over all parental rights to… Gray Harkness. Right. Looks like he adopted them both as his. Shit, this could be messy. They have a claim."

"A claim?"

"Yeah… if Gray was legally their father, the family can try for part custody. Grandparent's right exist here" Toshiko leaned back and let the papers fall to her lap as she looked at the two men she loved most in life "So … for now we need to hunker down. This could go one of two ways."

"And that is?"

"Peacefully… or a shit storm!" Owen said with a huff.

"First thing, we get you out of this hotel room and into their house" Toshiko rose and started packing up the papers "Possession is a factor here too. You have to be present in their lives, you have to be in the house with them. Right now, as their guardian legally you have all the rights. Once their start filing motions and getting the lawyers involved it can get muddy… this first step in reclaiming some of her space is a must."

"But they have the kids at the family mansion" Ianto complained.

"And that is our first motion we file. As their guardian you can demand they be returned to their family home to continue their lives and education. Like it or not, the Harkness family have to comply until the custody battle is tabled" Toshiko told him.

"Whatever it takes."


	4. Whatever

The kids were excited to be home, running from room to room as they checked things were still the same. Other than Ianto commandeering the little storage room as his new office leaving the large living area free for general use, it was all as they had left it.

What Ianto did not expect was Jack Harkness, all the bags entering the house or the general feeling of anger that came with him like a bad smell, clinging to his clothing.

"Hello Jack" Ianto said softly as he tried to be welcoming.

"It's Captain, remember?" Jack said snidely, and then paused as Tosh came out of the kitchen to stare at him with surprise at the tone he was using.

"Tosh. This is Captain Harkness. Captain, this is Doctor Sato" Ianto said calmly, as the two looked one another up and down, Then Owen stepped out of the doorway too.

"And I am Doctor Harper!" Owen snapped "Get out of the way. My soup is boiling over."

Ianto looked at all the bags and asked "Er… which is which? They are not named."

"Pink for her, blue for him!" Jack said like he was thick or something.

"I thought that but… all the black ones?" Ianto asked bristling now as he tried not to show his upset.

"Mine. I am moving in as well." Jack said as he slapped a piece of paper on the hallway table "As their legal uncle I can. This is their house now, not yours and I go with!"

Well… bully for you" Owen said with a snort "Emphasis on the bully."

"Owen. Please. Soup" Ianto said and he rubbed the back of his neck as he saw the hill he was going to have to die on might not be this one. "I have taken the room that was clearly a guest room, the one I always stayed in each time I visited. The only other one is theirs and I have not cleaned….. it… out."

Jack was storming there with bags and a look of anger, pushing open the door to the room that still held the last residual things of their siblings. He then stopped and looked around, seeing the clothing strewn about, makeup, and jewellery… general habitation.

"Look… how about you get the kids out of their travelling clothes into something old so they can play outside for a while before dinner. I can strip some things out so it is not so… taken. I… when the kids are at school maybe we can sort some things into … whatever. God." Ianto floundered and then shrugged, not sure where to start.

"Whatever" Jack replied, pushing past him to leave, Ianto slamming in to the door frame to yelp as his head connected with the wood.

"Owww!"

Jack didn't register that he had hurt him, just kept going and Ianto took a moment to breathe before starting to gingerly pull things from the chair and bed to fold and place in the dresser… what am I doing. Ianto opened the large walk in wardrobe and looked at all the things, then opened a suitcase he had pulled from the upper shelves and placed it on the bed, filling it quickly with things then another case… continuing until they were full.

He then opened Jack's cases and without a second thought he unpacked them into the vacated drawers then used the now empty cases for the rest of the things in there. By the time Ianto ws finished it looked like a hotel room, just some photos of the kids and the wedding portrait still in the room.

It looked… safer.

Ianto looked at all the suitcases now stacked at one end of the walk in wardrobe and then turned out the light, unable to do anything more as the mere touch of his sister's things, the lavender scent of her wafting around, had almost broken him.

But he had to do what was best and maybe this was a compromise he could handle, returning to his own room to call the lawyer who agreed that a firm yet amicable line was the best one to draw right now.

Ianto was willing to try and make it work for the kids.

.

.

.

"Oh god. Left hand drive!" Ianto said as he stared at the vehicle in the garage, and then walked back inside to the people at the breakfast table "Captain. Sorry, I am not confident driving on the left hand side so, could you possibly drive the kids to school this morning until I can get some practice in?"

Jack pushed the empty plate away and looked at Ianto with open surprise "you don't drive stick?"

"No… in Wales its right hand side. I am not used to the other side of the car, or road. Owen was driving me but he and Toshiko had to go home" Ianto explained as he picked up the plates and started to scrape them off, pleased to see the breakfast he had cooked everyone had gone down OK "I will practice I promise. Just for this morning until I am sure I will not be a wilting flower with the kids in the vehicle. I will drive to the shops and things during the day so by the time school is out I am confident."

"Whatever" Jack rose and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then added as an afterthought "Thanks for breakfast."

"Not at all" Ianto replied "will you be home for dinner? Is there a time you prefer to eat?"

Jack turned to stare at him with confusion then he said "You are not my wife ya know."

Ianto felt the slap and turned to the sink as he scraped another plate.

Fine. Try to be nice and see where that gets you.

Whatever.


	5. flat mates eh?

Ianto nervously drove to the mall, horrified and intrigued by the people he saw there. He found himself a seat in a food court and People Watched for a while, then sighed and told himself not to be a pussy, carrying his packages to the SUV and climbing in to gingerly retreat. Actually… it was not that bad.

He fuelled up and spent the day driving aroid and practicing parking, getting in and out of their driveway, garage and memorising the local area. By the time he picked up the kids, he felt confident and even managed to listen to them on the way home.

They got to the house and found a sleep black town car there, Ianto immediately feeling his fear spike as he watched Mister Harkness get out of the vehicle to watch the kids exit the SUV in the driveway.

"Hello Grandpa" David said as he passed him.

Ianto nodded and opened the front door, then stepped to one side as the kids filed in, followed by Harkness Senior who looked back at the vehicle in the driveway "you putting that away?"

"No, Mica has a dance class in an hour" Ianto answered calmly, letting the man into the house where he settled in a chair he must always sit in, looking around the living room.

Soon the kids were animatedly talking to the man as Ianto made them snacks before heading out to her dance thing, made the man coffee and then encouraged them to change into their afterschool clothes. It felt intrusive and unnerving to have the man sitting there not speaking, just watching him like he was a servant or interloper of some sort.

Finally he asked Ianto "When are you going home?"

"I am home" Ianto replied sagely "No job. No commitments back there, the kids need me here so… here I am."

"What? I thought…"

"Mister Harkness. You don't understand. I am here now and these kids are my job. I am not leaving, not going away and am going to do anything and everything necessary to provide for them. My lawyer is assuring me of a lovely payout for wrongful dismissal and these kids will want for nothing given both our families involved, right?" Ianto explained patiently "I do not want to take them from you or your family. They love you, I see that. I would like that to continue, just… I am part of this now. Things between you and the kids need not change one iota but … I will be there on the edge of things."

Franklin seemed to stare a hole into Ianto then he rose and said "When my son come home, tell him I expect a phone call."

"Oh. Not staying for dinner? You are welcome to come to watch her dance, then stay for dinner if you choose" Ianto offered "I have no idea what Jack is doing or when he will be back. I am not his wife apparently, just a flat mate or sorts."

.

.

.

The dinner was done and Franklin was pulling his coat on "thank you for that. My wife is at one of her women's things and I hate eating alone."

"You are welcome anytime" Ianto assured him "The children are so happy to spend time with you. You are clearly a good influence on them, family is important."

Franklin was starting to see a different side to this quiet man and was about to say so when the front door swung open and Jack entered kissing a young woman lustily as he struggled her coat from her shoulders and Ianto made a noise of alarm as the coat hit the floor, the two bodies hit the wall and a picture fell, smashing on the floor.

Ianto rushed to grab the kids who were watching, shooing them to the other door out of the living area towards the bedrooms "Come on. Wash up for bed. Who wants a shower?"

Jack slumped back against the coat rack clearly drunk as the woman finally saw Franklin and giggled "Christ. Your flat mate is a bit old, isn't he?"

Jack turned to stare at his father.

"Jackson. What is the meaning of this?"

"Jackson" she giggled some more.

Jack looked at his father with confusion, pushing off from the woman and wall to stagger into the room more "What? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"He came to dinner" Ianto said softly as he re-entered to keep the door between the living area and the bedrooms closed. He was NOT letting her stay, not with the kids in the house for Godsake "Hello miss. I am Ianto, Jack's… flat mate I guess."

"Oh my god. Your voice is lovely" she said as she slid along the wall closer to him "Say something else."

"something else"

Her bray of laughter was loud, then cut off as Franklin seized her arm and swung her out the door then slammed it in her face before turning to his son. As an afterthought he snatched her jacket, reopened the door and flung it into her face as she still stood there with her mouth open. He then roared at Jack "What the fuck are you doing? The children can see this."

"I have been a good boy for a fucking month" Jack slurred "More. Like… five weeks? No. Six?"

"you don't know how long your own brother has been dead?" Franklin was hurt now, reaching for his coat "goodnight Ianto. Thank you for a lovely meal and invitation for visiting. Unfortunately, if this one is in this state my reflux kicks in."

After Franklin had left, opening the door to find the woman weaving about on the phone for an Uber, Ianto closed and locked the door with shaking hands.

God, he did not want a confrontation.

This man was large and room filling like his Da had been. God, he really did not want a confrontation.

But it may need to be said.


	6. strike one but... ianto is nothing is not forgiving

Ianto had managed to get the kids to bed and then came out to face Jack. He had taken the time to cuddle and enjoy the children because if this did not go well tonight, he might not see them again. These next few moments could make or break the friendship he thought he was forming with this man.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, a coffee in his hands like he was trying to sober up and Ianto was not sure if he should trust this. His Da did things like that too, to confuse and trick you. So instead he pulled out the chair at the other end of the table and sat.

"Ianto" Jack sighed then looked up "Look … it's been a hard time for all of us and… I think I let the drink soothe me too much. Ebony there… just a friend… well … fuck buddy I guess you would call her. We hook up once, maybe twice a year for some ugly bumping and… Christ. I forgot the kids were even here. I do not remember what I was even thinking, if I was at all… it's a wonder I even gave this address and not my loft downtown. The moment I heard my father's voice… I am sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene like that."

Ianto let his fingers run over the tablecloth that still amused Jack. Placemats can work too ya know, but this man loved his cloths and little doilies and things. Such a little homemaker.

"You startled me, for sure" Ianto finally said and Jack felt annoyance as clearly he did more than that, those fingers shaking slightly like he was scared of him. Him. Like, what had he ever done to him. To be afraid like that.

"Rhiannon didn't like my drinking either. Something she changed about Gray. That. He was a real party boy before her. After she came along… nope. One or two glasses and then a polite 'no, Rhiannon will be waiting' like a little pussy whipped puppy." Jack slurred, letting his head fall to his arms as he hated the words coming out of his moth but couldn't stop them.

"Our Da was a drunk. A mean one. He beat our mother, beat us… killed her in the end" Ianto said with that slow burning anger that told him it was something he had to say… just once. "You are tall, large and dark in the doorways like him. You scared her, scare me too. You could hurt me, hit me. Drunks do that."

Jack lifted his head to stare at Ianto who continued softly "One time he hit me so hard he broke my jaw. I remember that, my mother crying as she got me to the hospital and told them I had fallen down the back steps. The bruising on my body telling them otherwise but... back then … they just wired my jaw shut and a few days later sent me home. That night … he beat my mother until she was screaming with pain and fear because of the doctor's bill."

Jack blinked slowly.

"Gray loved her. Respected her fear of drunks and took it on board. One of the things she loved about him was his empathy." Ianto rose "top up?"

"I didn't know her at all, did I!" Jack sighed.

"you knew what she wanted you to. After our parents were gone we were gone to the system. We learnt to keep our heads down, mouths shut and when we needed to … run." Ianto tapped the table, and then leaned forward "You know… I still don't get that part. Why were they in a hotel room at that time of day … they were married. Had this place … was it like a role play thing? Spicing things up? Why were they there … I still don't know. What did they have with them? Clearly it was just an afternoon thing while the kids were not there, they were not running from anything or the kids would have been with them, right?"

Jack focused on Ianto, "the police won't tell me much. We are trying to get into the files but… it looks like a robbery gone wrong. That's all they say. Wrong room, a drug deal in another room the real target or something. Cagy."

"Still. Strange. Wrong place, wrong time would usually be a night-time thing right? A tweaker or druggie slamming into the rom and shooting them, killing them like that. Not a middle of the day thing" Ianto shrugged "Look… I am tired. Maybe that loft apartment is better for Ebony Time, speaking of trysts."

Jack grunted as this was something that had niggled at him as well and Ianto saying it out loud, wording those niggles made him think. Ianto was right. A random act like that is not usually a middle of the day act. Not at all. It seemed more premeditated than chance or fate.

He decided to call his childhood friends at the station when he was sober again.

God, he had embarrassed himself tonight, hadn't he?


	7. Dickheadery?

The next morning Jack's head felt like it was underwater, the kids moving around him quietly as Ianto made breakfast, placing it down without a word and Jack looked at the greasy mess and was suddenly hungry. It was good.

"Right" Ianto said as the kids got their school things "Do we talk about this or just let it go?"

"Can we let it go? Chalk it up to a moment of dickheadery that is not likely to be repeated?" Jack groaned, gulping down the orange juice "I am still embarrassed."

"Right, well maybe saying something to your father might be nice. He was rather annoyed with you. If you tell him we talked and smoothed it over, it might look better" Ianto then placed a container in front of Jack that had him blanking with surprise.

"What's that?"

"You don't have time for lunch outside of the office today, your father was telling me you have some scenic flights this afternoon and lot of paperwork first so … it's a packed lunch." Ianto said like he was thick.

"I gave up police work because it was so hard, I picked up one too many dead kids off the street, ya know? I thought my own little flight school was the go but it seems every Tom Dick and Harry wants a scenic flight for a romantic anniversary or some shit." Jack rose and accepted the lunch "Thanks."

"And this afternoon… at five… the … er… judge thing" Ianto muttered, still cleaning the kitchen down.

"Yes, I have not forgotten. The kids, where will…"

"Your father. He is going to come here and have dinner again as well. Your mother is such a social butterfly with all her charities and such. He eats alone several nights a week ya know" Ianto then had the kids show him their hands and faces before he demanded a smile to check their teeth that had them both giggling and gnashing at him as he commented that they might eat a poor little girl in a red cape with those.

"Right, see ya later" Ianto called out as he shooed the kids out the door and Jack remembered something.

"Are you OK taking them?"

"Yes, quiet efficient now … just a little freaked out at the roundabouts, so sure I will go the wrong way" Ianto called out faintly then the door to the garage closed and Jack was left sitting there staring at the table.

Was it just him or had this just been … domestic?

.

.

.

"Ah. Captain. Mister Jones… no … I am sorry. Doctor isn't it?"

"Yes. That's alright. Just call me Ianto" Ianto said to Jack's lawyer with a soft smile "We will be seeing more of one another I suppose, best be polite."

"Quite" the old man snorted with mirth "Right. Doctor Jones, your lawyer?"

"He is not coming. Apparently his wife was in one of the cars in that pileup on the interstate and although we could ask for a continuance, I don't think that is necessary here. Not when it is not a court case, just some agreements and the mediator is here" Ianto said as he nodded to the woman at the head of the table watching the proceedings.

"I see. Right. Do you have a list of demands?"

"Demands? Oh no. I don't do demanding. No … I am happy to remain in the house with the children where they are happy, safe and have memories of their mother and step-father. They loved Gray and called him Daddy so … I do not want to move them from there, so much upheaval already in their little lives. No. I will apply for citizenship I guess, I do have a visa for a year so hopefully we can get things sorted in that time. The Harkness Family have been great for the kids and I do not want to remove the kids from that either. So … living in the same house, creating a new routine that involves their family here as much as possible, same school, same friend base… that is what is best for the kids right now."

"And you?" the mediator asked softly "what is best for you Doctor Jones?"

"I lost my job coming here to burry my sister. They said either stay and teach or you're fired so … no job back there. I can easily go back and get things shipped if I need, I have friends over there that are currently watching my flat. The lease will be up by Christmas, I renew every year… I guess not much really there at all. Rhiannon was my only sibling … now… everything I have is here." Ianto shrugged "I would like to have custody of them as per my sister's wishes of course but I am more than happy to co-parent with the Harkness family. They are their kin now too."

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment then asked "Joint custody? Like… you can have them one week, us the other?"

Ianto looked at him like he was nuts and then laughed softly "No … I have them and so do you. Just like it was. You can go back to your playboy lifestyle and be happy knowing I am not taking them anywhere."

Jack was not sure what to say in response and felt his hackles rise as he stared at him "I see. So … you want them? Full custody? What about our rights? Gray adopted them, they are Harkness kids now!"

"Did I say anything about changing their names from Harkness to Jones?" Ianto bristled back, suddenly angry at this change of pace when everything had been going so well.

"Well… I don't agree. I want 50/50!"

Even Jack's lawyer looked shocked.


	8. this man is infuriating

They had arrived in separate vehicles and left the same way but Ianto veered off to the cemetery where he sat for a while staring at his sister's grave "you know sissy. I did like Gray but his brother is an arse."

Of course there was no answer, she didn't have one maybe so he sighed and rubbed his face. What an about turn. He could not get an angle on this man who seemed OK one minute and crazy the next. Grief. It affects us all in different ways. Mimi had been a baby not yet a year old when Gray had come along, David barely three. The Harkness family had been their family so all this time… how could he do anything but try and please everyone.

But what about him?

.

.

.

.

Ianto entered to find Franklin sitting at the table with Jack and the kids, all eating Chinese. Ianto felt the sting of that as he walked to the fridge and opened it to look at the quiche already made to be reheated and sighed, turning to the stove to tip the potatoes into a bowl to save for tomorrow night.

"Ianto, leave that, come eat with us" Franklin said happily and Ianto turned to look at him with open incredulity before turning back to the sink.

Jack cleared his throat "Ah.. Ianto… I got a bit hot under the collar and tomorrow I will smooth it over OK? I will talk to my lawyer and explain I had a brain fart… I don't want to fight 50/50 … I don't want this to be a …"

"What!" Franklin choked on his noodles, then cleared his throat "Jackson… you didn't. Now... let us discuss this later without little ears!"

"Well… he will have to go back to England sooner or later when his visa runs out anyway. We can't let him take the kids!" Jack argued and Ianto watched the little faces change to confusion, then horror.

"its OK kids, Uncle Jack is not being serious. I am not leaving you!" Ianto said with a glare in Jack's direction. "He means that he wants to make sure you stay here with the Harkness Family as well."

"But I like my school" a little voice said.

"Uncle Ianto is from Wales, not England!" David interrupted everyone "Stop saying that. Mama was Welsh too, and our real father."

"Daddy Gray is our real dad!" Mica swung on him and Ianto glared at Jack once more for creating this then sat at the table, facing the children.

"Listen… look at me. Both of you. You are both Americans now. I will apply for a green card and then in five years I will apply for citizenship, I will become one too. We will live here, you will go to your school and hang out with your friends and see Grandfather and Grandmother Harkness all the time." Ianto said gently "we have to sort the grownup boring paper work and stuff and it makes us all grumpy."

"You won't really leave us?" Mica asked.

"No" Ianto assured her "If I do have to go back to Wales it will be to sort paperwork and things, then I WILL come back. Besides. Uncle Jack is here, Grandpa and Grandma are here. I will not want to be anywhere else. OK?"

"So… Uncle Jack can live here all the time too? Like… always? You and him can be our family" David said as if this finalized everything and two little heads nodded as the kids agreed this would work best.

Ianto sat back to eyeball the man that he might have to smother in his sleep and smiled wanly.

This was not going to be as easy as the kids thought.

.

.

.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stopped folding the laundry to turn and face Jack. The man looked sheepish and Ianto knew his father had reamed him a new one in the driveway before leaving. Good. Harden up!

"Yes Jack?"

"I don't know why I am behaving like this. I can be logical, calm and we can be… friendly like this and then I get… angry." Jack grimaced.

"Your brother and his wife were murdered. You are allowed to be angry. So am I. We just have to try not to take it out on each other. We both lost someone, something. We both have adjustments to make. You know… I am not going anywhere. If you want to use the loft apartment for your… trysts… that may be a better idea? I am not your keeper and definitely not your wife. I don't mean to be judgmental. I only had one lover and .. well. She's gone now. That does not mean everyone else has to be as pure as the driven snow. I actually envy you. So handsome, you can have anyone you want. Must be nice to be looked at like that." Ianto paused and sighed, then laughed as he shrugged "Like you said. Flat mates. Right? Just… a text if you are not going to be home for meals, that's all I ask. And next time you get takeaway… I like dim sums."

Jack smiled as he felt relief.

Yes.

This could work.


	9. Jones, Ianto Jones

Time moved on, as it does and Ianto found himself at the Welsh Embassy yet again with his paperwork filled out waiting in line for his turn at the window.

It had been six months and he was one step closer to getting that Green Card. With the custody sorted and him having primary custody, he had more rights now and this was what he was pinning his hopes on. Of course, he also knew obtaining a job would be a large factor in this and he had a job interview in the afternoon at the kid's school. Believe it or not they needed someone to teach English and who better than someone who came for that neck of the woods.

It had been made clear, given his amazing qualifications that the school was slathering for him and this would be a formality. Christmas was fast approaching and Ianto had only a month to finish his shopping for that as well. God, time moves fast.

Things with Jack had settled into a routine and Ianto ws pondering the realization that Jack was not drinking or spending nights at his apartment anymore. The last two month she had been home at a decent hour and even helping with the kids and the dishes after. Weekends he took them to his parents and although an invitation had been extended several times he didn't want to intrude.

Just the flatmate.

Remember?

With Christmas barely a month away Jack had asked him if he was going to come to the family house for Christmas Dinner, something that was a tradition and Ianto hadn't thought about that. He was touched to be invited but did not know if it was right. These people were still a mystery to him as Franklin seemed kind but slightly aloof, the mother …er… Millicent … was openly cold. Jack was a strange one as Ianto could not really work out what he wanted. Their talks sometimes going for over an hour in the evenings but they went around in circles, never finding an end to the fear Jack had of the kids being taken.

Jack had a little sister, something else Ianto did not know and Rose was a shock the first time she was mentioned in a conversation between the Harkness Men with Ianto in the room. Rose? Another one?

Ianto's pondering was brought to a halt as a scuffle broke out ahead of him when a rotund woman tried to cut in line. Yells of 'Karen' and 'Entitled' came back to Ianto who stood a good four people back not really caring. He liked the Christmas music playing over the speakers as he watched the woman dramatically fall to the ground, someone else punching someone then security running to pull everyone out of the way.

Christmas was madness.

Then it happened. Someone let off a firework and Ianto sighed as he thought to himself that Guy Fawkes was not… wait. What? Ianto turned to watch the man walking calmly towards the huddle of people, another shot ringing out from the gun he was aiming straight at security.

Ianto didn't really know what happened, his training from the University for Terrorist Attacks kicked in and he let out a loud bellow of anger making the gunman turn his head with surprise as the tall Welshman brought his arm down on the raised gunman's arm, even as the other arm was cocked back then the fist connected with the man's head.

The gun barked, the bullet kicked wood from the floor as it struck and Ianto punched the man again, this time causing the gunman to fly back onto his back, the gun flying over in the other direction, Ianto following through with a solid kick to the man's ribs.

Security swarmed over them and Ianto stepped back with his hands up as the man groaning on the floor got cuffed. Ianto then found himself in a side room without good ventilation and nowhere to go. He considered ringing someone but whom? Who would come? Why would they? He was here alone, had sort of attacked someone, would he be thanked or arrested. An arrest would not help this Green Card application at all.

Shit.

Could they deport him?

Ianto placed his cell phone on the table next to his papers and walked around the room calmly waiting. If he had learnt one thing in rooms like this, worrying got you nowhere.

"Doctor Jones?" two men entered both with papers and one had that walk of a cop.

"Yes, hello there" Ianto answered silting in the chair and folding his legs to wait.

"I am Officer Martinez and this is my partner officer Cruise. How are you today sir?"

"I am fine, thank you" Ianto smiled softly "Just watching the clock, I can only give you another half an hour before I have to book it. I have kids to pick up from school."

"First of all, we have looked at the footage, we have also taken witness statements. Doctor Jones, you are a goddamned hero" Cruise barked in a rough voice "You were like Jackie fucking Chan!"

"Well … I would have preferred James Bond but I will take what I can get, I suppose" Ianto shrugged.

"Welsh. I understand you want to hand in some papers; someone will be along shortly to take them. We just want your version of events please" Martinez said as he glared at his partner.

"Of course" Ianto smiled, and then relayed events.

He got out of there in time to get to the school before the bell rang.

What a day.


	10. going home for Christmas

Ianto entered with the kids who ran ahead, Ianto heading to the sofa which he flopped into with a grunt of relief. Jack was already there on the other sofa with papers spread out, looking up with surprise as Ianto was not normally so expressive "You OK?"

"There was a shooting at the embassy" Ianto said softly so the kids couldn't hear as they ran about with loud squeals of after school madness.

"I heard about that. Someone went John Wayne on his arse though" Jack said as he flicked the file on to the coffee table, "sounded scary."

"It was." Ianto sighed then rose "Coffee?"

"Oh god. You are amazing" Jack flopped back "the crop duster needs certification, it's so damned old I don't want to replace it though, and it's a classic. Perfect for a lesson in single engine small planes. Parts are like hen's teeth though."

"Must be nice, freeing for you up there" Ianto placed the large mug down that Jack liked and Jack nodded.

"It will be about an hour before the meal is ready, I need to make the dessert" Ianto said as he headed into the kitchen, then Jack rose to follow him, leaning on the doorframe.

"So, you were there when it all went down?"

"Yes. I was right there. Oh… apparently my paperwork was all good this time. They accepted it" Ianto turned to face him the block of chocolate in his hand "hopefully in a week or so I will get the Green Card in the mail. Great, huh?"

"It is. Just in time for Christmas" Jack smiled back "Now... Mom is getting antsy about you coming. You are right? Christmas day? Open the gifts, do the thing?"

"Well … I will not do the church thing the night before, I will be there Christmas morning for the kids" Ianto said, then frowned "they will not wake up there if they are here. Um…"

"That's the thing. We need to sleep at the Olds to get up in the morning to the gift opening thing. My daughter Alice will be there as well, her mother allows me Christmas Day this year. She and I swap Christmas and New Years each year." Jack said as he turned to leave and Ianto blinked at the space Jack had just been occupying.

Alice? Wait… what … "What do you mean, sleep there?"

"Christmas eve we go there, the carolers come and we have a little celebration, the kids get ready the story and go to bed. We have eggnog and sing some carols, have some nice quiet family time then go to bed. The kids wake up in the morning and we open the gifts, then the massive fest" Jack explained.

"We sleep there."

"Yeah, the Guest House is there for you. The kids have their own bedrooms at the Olds place. We do it every year." Jack laughed at Ianto's expression "Come on. It will be fun."

"God… if your mother calls her Michelle…."

"We talked about that. She didn't realize the significance of the name and now promises to take it more seriously. Look, my mother can be a bit hard. She comes from a different time and place. Come on … tell the truth. You wanna come. Right?"

"Oh god… eggnog?"

.

.

.

Ianto was nervous as he checked the car one more time, sure he had forgotten something. Jack passed and slapped his shoulder "Come on. We are all set. Grab the mail and let's go."

Ianto ran for the mailman, handing over the box of chocolates he had for the man as he thanked him for the year's work and the man looked surprised and pleased to be recognized with a gift, handing over the mail and waving happily as he moved on.

Ianto settled in the passenger seat, Jack driving as they had agreed the homestead would have too many cars already for two more. Ianto looked through the mail in the passenger seat and found one that stopped his heart, pulling it open to find his Green Card approved.

"Thank god… my Green Card came through" Ianto said as he opened another letter, Jack humming as he turned a corner.

Ianto frowned as he read the other letter then placed it back in the envelope, turning over a bill and huffing "Not opening that until after Christmas, that is for sure!"

Jack laughed as he was now seeing more of the man's dry humour and finding himself liking it. As time had progressed not only had Jack stopped eating out, drinking out and basically taking time out of work to party… he had found himself enjoying home life more.

As he turned up the driveway of the homestead Jack watched the horses running along the fence line as they entered the ranch and Jack realized with a jolt that it was Ianto he was coming home to. Not the kids. Not just the kids… this man beside him watching the horses with the kids, his face lighting up as well.

Shit.

When had that happened.


	11. Rose

Ianto let Jack lead him to the guest house, surprised to see it made up for two. He turned to find Jack carrying his own bags in, placing them in the other bedroom "Hope you don't mind. So many family coming that my old room is being used by my little sister. Since this has two bedrooms, I thought I would just stay with you. OK?"

Ianto was not sure what to say as this was a pleasant surprise but nodded as Jack's mother bustled into the house "There you are. The kids are messing about. They are not happy sharing with their cousins!"

"I don't blame them. Cousin Jamie's kids are monsters. Why do they have to share?" Jack mumbled.

"You know that it's two girls and a boy in their family. I must keep the kids in the same end of the house!" she argues. "They make too much noise!"

Ianto looked around the large living room "Well… can't we put Mimi and Davie in here with us if they don't want to share with strangers?"

"They are not strangers. They see them every Christmas!" she bristled immediately "Michelle is just…. I mean… Mica…"

Ianto walked from the room without comment, not wanting to start the Christmas thing with an argument and he heard Jack's voice rise before the door closed and Jack came into Ianto's room "Sorry about that. She is stressed and wanting to lash out at someone. She forgot … I was there too."

It's OK. If that's the worst she can do" Ianto quipped, determined to brush it off.

Jack just nodded, making Ianto wonder what else there was.

.

.

Later that day others were still arriving and the kids were relieved to find two sofa beds made up in the guest house for them, then Ianto showed them his bed and the arguments began that they could just sleep with him.

"Are you mad? With your toe nails Mica? You'll hit a main artery in the night and I will bleed out in me sleep" Ianto said with that glare they all knew was a game. Jack was laughing along with the kids when his mother entered with a pretty little blonde thing that made Jack light up and rush to her.

Rose? Ianto hoped so as he felt a spike of jealousy.

Oh… defiantly not expected.

Dainty, almost elfin with such pretty fine features and naturally blonde hair like her mother, she was a peach. Jack left with his monster … er mother to help carry bags and Ianto was putting away some toys for the kids when he turned to find Rose still there, just watching him from a sofa with that same look of interest of a predator.

"Can I help you?" Ianto asked deciding on the direct approach.

"No … no. Just wondering what he saw in you. I mean... you must have something special about you for him to want to be here with you instead of in the main house where Mom can fuss like a mad chicken over her favourite chick" she smiled. "You are not what I expected at all."

Ianto felt weirded out and said softly "I thought that ws you. The favourite. The way Jack talks about you, you are the pick of the crop."

"No… that' just Jack. He always thought that. No. He is Mom's little darling" she rose to walk over and pick up one of the books Ianto had placed by the chair he had decided would be his.

"Anyway… Jack's room is taken by you. Why he is out here with me" Ianto answered, shrugging as he took the book from her, pointedly putting it back down. She looked openly amused by his annoyance.

"No. I have my own room. Jack had his… Mom would NEVER defile it with someone else. Not her darling. When he was married to Lucia she was not allowed to sleep in there with him ya know… separate bedrooms even when they had a baby. Our here was her spot. Mom did not like the idea of her darling little boy being … not all hers." Rose smiled at him while making lewd faces and Ianto realised she was … goading him? Was he supposed to be jealous? Angry? Embarrassed? Actually he was really was amused that Jack was so under the thumb. Mom's little boy.

"Your mother is… direct and I now see Jack might want to be out here to hide from her a little?" he tried instead of saying he was told mother was a loud snorer to see what she would do, and she stared at him long and hard.

"No." she finally said as she turned to leave "clearly… it's you."

Ianto was not sure how to react to that so he kept unpacking and tired to put out of his head the fact that girl might be just fishing for her mother. Jack was not THAT interested in him. flirting… a little kiss here and there when accepting his lunch box and stuff that left both of them shocked each time and flustered… no. Ianto expected him to fly out the door to meet someone from his other life for a quick shag or something at any moment.

And it was clearly within his right to do so.

Not like they were a couple or anything.

Just flat mates.

Right?

.

.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as he fiddled with his tie. Ianto seemed distracted and stood behind him staring at his reflection like it might speak instead.

"No. I hate people looking at me." Ianto huffed.

"Stand next to me then... they will all look at me instead. Look at this chin. This chin alone will outshine anyone else's there. Masterful.. manly chin" Jack poked his chin at Ianto and watched Ianto's reflection smile softy.

"Yes. And that cute dimple… looks a little like a bum actually."

"What?" Jack pretended to be outraged, turning to grab Ianto who shrieked and slapped at him as they laughed then Ianto reached out to do Jack's tie like it was no big deal. Jack stood and enjoyed those fingers pulling at his collar, fixing him up then resting his hands on Jack's shoulders as they stared at one another.

The kiss so natural.

Damn.

FUCK! WOW!

Ianto broke first; rushing from the room as Mica called for him and Jack looked at himself in the mirror and winked.

"Bum face indeed" he said to himself, chuckling still.


	12. finally seeing him

Ianto did OK for not knowing anyone. Jack's parents seemed to make an effort to include him even if he did sit slightly apart and Rose watched him for a while before deciding that he was not just shy… the poor man was terrified.

She sat next to him "tell me. What did you do at Christmas with your family growing up? What tradition did you all have back home?"

"If we were not in separate foster homes Rhiannon and I would go to the soup kitchen for the meal together." Ianto said as he fiddled with a toy Mica had broken, not really paying attention as others turned to look at him with horror as he spoke "One of the worst things about being dirty, poor orphans on the streets was knowing Santa didn't come for us. We didn't' get gifts, we didn't get the big turkey and fixings. We only had one another and we clung to that. When it got bad… well. We hid in abandoned buildings and stole food… we slept in junkyards, old cars and such where the dogs knew us and would keep the Heddlu… the cops out."

She stared at him and then said softly "Orphans?"

"Well… my Da killed me Mam. He went to prison, we went into care. Simple" Ianto handed the fixed doll to Mica and sat back, looking around to find many eyes on him and he definitely felt the urge to bolt, rubbing his hands on the arms of the chair instead. "My sister died by the hand of another too … at least her husband loved her. I know Gray fought for her. He was a good man Well … that's life. Some of us get to be pigeons, some of us statues. Ya know? Shit falls from a great height on those who don't matter. "

Jack snorted with mirth as he grinned at Ianto, knowing he could get worse if panic sets in.

"Wow. You and your sister were street urchins?" a woman sat and smiled softly "My sister... Millicent, tells me you are not going home?"

"Well, the kids are all I have now and their home is here. They have school, friends and Gray's family of course. They are happy here. My wants and needs are secondary. Besides… the place grows on you" Ianto blushed, glancing at the man who was grinning broadly.

"I am luring him in" Jack said loudly "I think he is gorgeous and am thinking of a way to convince him to go on a date. See if we have more than a spark here. He is definitely not what I thought was my type and I know for sure now he surely is. Ianto Jones is an enigma that dresses so fine that I want to parade him down the main street on my arm."

Ianto was shocked, staring at Jack like he had gone mad, Jack rushing to add "So… I call dibs. Any of my cousins thinking they will make a drunken pass at him this week… back the fuck off. Ianto is out of bounds. He is the legal father now of these kids… family, not a bloody servant either!"

Ianto sat back as he relaxed seeing that Jack was just protecting him by letting the others know no bum pinching or weird suggestive passes were allowed. Not like he meant it about fancying him. Right?

Right?

.

.

Ianto decided to explore. The pool was covered for winter, as were the gardens. The frost cloths placed in preparation for the snowfall predicted that afternoon or evening. Ianto missed that. Rain and snow. Welsh weather. He did remember it fondly, this land of opportunity a little too dry for him. But… he knew he would adjust and if he…. Oh. Hello. Ianto had found an area to one side of the house that looked different to the rest and for a mad moment he thought it ws a cricket pitch before remembering that he was the one considered a mad Englishman here… no. He looked around at the raised garden beds, the perfectly cut grass and calmly walked it out. It was perfect for some quiet meditation and exercise.

Ianto kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and tested the grass, finding it springy. Perfect. He started to unwind.

Jack found him like that. Barefoot and doing what appeared to be Tai Chi. He was slowly dancing around the area as he loosened his muscles and hummed softly to himself a tune Jack could not recognise. Finally Ianto struck a pose Jack recognised and he spoke "Tai Quan Do?"

Ianto turned to face him and Jack felt his mouth go dry. The shirt was open, the buttons open almost halfway down and Jack could see that chest that was more defined and powerful than he had first thought. Jack grinned as he stepped forward and kicked off his own shoes "You know that this area is?"

"No, perfect for unwinding though" Ianto replied "A nice yoga spot."

"It is for lawn bowls. My grandmother is mad about it" Jack replied, stepping into the 'arena' with a wide smile "I know that dance there as well. Took classes."

Ianto found himself being led around the grassed area in a slow waltz as Jack said softly "But this dance is nice too."

Ianto grinned as he held onto him as they came to a halt, still in a shared embrace "well maybe some time we need to spar?"

"I would like that" Jack answered with a sweep of his arm, leading Ianto back inside to prepare for a family meal.

It was not until later that Jack went back to the image of the man moving around that garden like a wild animal. A cat.

A tiger.


	13. thawing out mother dearest

"Hey, there you are" Jack's mother turned to face Ianto with a look of distain at the familiar greeting like they were friends or something, then she took in the impeccable suit and perfectly done hair, not a single out of place whisker or collar as she blinked.

"Yes, apparently it is the day to make the Christmas puddings? You leave them overnight too? You know… I vaguely remember that at one of the homes I stayed at one Christmas. I remember, we put coins in it. I was sure someone would choke."

She laughed softly before she could stop herself, this man so sweet and then she felt the surprise of it as he moved past her to peer at the ingredients "Right then. Apron?"

She pointed to a drawer.

Ianto pulled out a floral number with ruffles, placing his jacket over a chair and doing up his sleeves, then placing the apron on. He transformed into a sweet homemaker as he started to move things about, saying over his shoulder "do you have a radio? I like music."

"No" she said softly "I like music too… never thought about a radio in here."

"Ah" he nodded and started to sing softly, a Christmas song that she knew and with delight she joined in, soon both of them side by side as they created the pudding to be set aside for the meal tomorrow.

"Mica is so excited I may have to drug her tonight" he said after a while "I do hope you do not have a pony hidden in that pool shed or something. I don't think the spare room is large enough."

She giggled as they stared to enjoy the task talking about flowers, favourite food and Ianto even told her some of the work he used to do, some of his students and one time when he locked his keys in his car and a prison bus passing stopped to let the inmates show their skills while at the university for a Scared Straight thing.

Millicent felt it coming on slowly but as he turned to smile at her she found herself really liking him.

Then he stepped back from the sink and started to sing for real.

Her jaw dropped as his pipes started to clear and her own voice found power. Jack's father entered the kitchen to stand with open shock as he watched his wife dance in the arms of this man as he serenaded her, ending with her laughing gaily as she hugged him.

"Oh Ianto, you sing so beautifully" she sighed.

"Ah… give me a piano and I am gone" he agreed "one of the things that saved me in some homes… my ability to entertain."

"You really spent a lot of your time in homes?" she asked "Rhiannon said so little of herself."

"Rhiannon is a move forward….sorry. Was. Was a move forward kinda girl, glass half full. I am a pessimist at heart waiting for the perfect family to turn and dump me off like a puppy after Christmas." Ianto shrugged "I do admit though…. I was a weird child."

"Well… all children are weird sometimes" she assured him, her hands patting his shoulders as he smiled softly and nodded.

"I was looking for my munchkin" Franklin finally said.

"Rose has the kids in the main room wanting that Grinch movie" Jack said from behind his father, watching Ianto make his mark.

"Oh my god!" Ianto swung, removing the apron and flinging it over the chair in a fluid motion as he pulled his jacket from it at the same time "Without me? How bloody rude! My favourite one!"

"Really?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Well… I do like the Polar Express too… trains are cool" Ian winked then slid past leaving Jack to laugh as he followed him.

Franklin looked over at his wife and asked "Well?"

"Well… he is not what I thought he was at all. Totally different to her but at the same time… he seems… delicate." She frowned as she looked after the young men.

"In the time I have spent with him I have found him very frail but he had a steel spine inside, scared and also… incredibly witty. I did not know he could sing like that though" Franklin said as he waited for her to finish up so they could go watch the movie with the others.

"Well… the songs around the piano tonight will be interesting" she agreed as she fussed about.

Franklin nodded, also intrigued to hear the man play.

They walked into the movie room… yeah… rich. Don't judge… to find the kids all on the sofa with Ianto and Jack, laughing at the movie as Jack's arm was slung over the back of the sofa. And Ianto.

The message clear.

Jack was where he wanted to be.

His mother was pleased.


	14. piss or get off the pot

Ianto's voice mixed with Jack's as they sang Halleluiah, everyone joining in with delight as Mica settled next to Ianto on the piano stool to show that she had learned a few of the notes.

Then they settled the kids to sleep. Ianto sat for a long time on Mica's bed rubbing her back as he pondered the evening. Had he really entered this family? Had they really welcomed him after all the weirdness? Then Ianto remembered that envelope he had opened and closed again, looking over at it with a frown.

Finally he knew he could not hold it off any longer, walking over to open it. He looked at it for a long time then sighed, tapping it against his leg before he headed into the other bedroom to find Jack on the bed reading.

"Jack… can you have a look at this and give me your thoughts?" Ianto asked, handing it over.

Jack looked at him with surprise, accepting the envelope and removing the letter. It was from Johnny's lawyer demanding the kids. Visitation. "Prick."

"I know. Nothing all this time and now… I wonder. Do you think he had a new girlfriend and is doing all this to impress her? Do the poor me act?" Ianto pondered. Finding out that Rhiannon and Gray had died for nothing, well… nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time seemed worse somehow than having a clear-cut robbery or something. How do you measure that, your anger, loss and deep regret? The last thing they need is a challenge to further add fuel to the fires of sorrow these kids are still trying to swallow down.

"Makes sense. This time of year, making out he's the hard done by father denied his kids… a great way to get some poor single mother to take him in for the holidays. He signed them away, he knows this… clearly whoever he is trying to diddle doesn't" Jack agreed as he stood and walked over to Ianto "Some people."

"I know. Throw kids in the mix and people get all mushy" Ianto rolled his eyes then grinned "speaking of mushy… did you get the toy?"

"Toy?"

"The bloody toy David asked for, the drone thing"

"Yeah, yeah. Got one for me to so it can be something we do together. Fly them in the park or something. Man bonding." Jack nodded. The way Ianto had flapped his hand around was so cute, he was so sweet when pissed.

"Great, I got the chemistry set Mica wanted. Made sure nothing in it can actually blow us all up" Ianto assured Jack stepping closer so they were standing so close they could feel one another's breath "and I got you something too… if you are lucky."

"Oh?"

"hmmmm.. who knows. Maybe" Ianto said coyly then flounced off, making Jack laugh as he watched Ianto leave.

Cheeky that one.

.

..

.

Ianto woke to the sounds of screaming. Apparently it was Christmas and the kids wanted to go do gift opening.

"Now… you know the rules. One gift now, the rest later!" Jack said as he struggled to get them into robes, Ianto about to scold when he saw the snow outside.

"OH MY GOD IT SNOWED!" Ianto said and now the kids had a new focus as they argued about playing outside once their one only morning gift was opened.

"Cut it out!" Ianto scolded without any way of actually controlling the kids who…. Ran outside with screams of glee, the other kids in the house following them as they rampaged in the garden. Soon parents were chasing kids as dogs entered the fray and tripped one of two, snow flying as everyone yelled and argued.

"GIFTS!" Ianto roared loudly, his teacher's voice great as the kids all remembered their first thoughts, running inside where Jack's mother was ready for them by the tree.

"One only!" she said as she policed the gift choosing and then everyone settled to watch the kids open their gifts, Ianto not there. Jack rose to search for him and found him getting warm clothing for the kids.

"Hey"

"God, ya scared the bejesus out of me" Ianto laughed "They will want outside again. Getting them clothes."

"Let's get dressed and go out with them. The others will not want to get cold plus there is the meal to sort. We can stay out of the way with the kids" Jack suggested. "Mom hates too many helpers in the kitchen."

"What. Unpaid babysitting?" Ianto gasped.

Jack laughed "Oh… what do you want as payment?"

"A dance" Ianto finally said "I want to dance with you. I've not danced with someone in so long… well… unless I count your mother. She was leading ya know!"

"Ah yes … mom. She loves to dance." Jack smiled, "That meant a lot to her that, really thawed her to you."

"I hope so. I really want this to work" Ianto frowned and Jack saw the vulnerability there, stepping in even closer so they were now in kissing distance. Seemed natural ya know. To steal one.

"Oi!"

"Haha… you snooze, you lose" Jack laughed, slapping Ianto's butt and taking off as Ianto stood there totally perplexed now. This man is so… infuriating. He didn't know if he wanted to shag him or beat the shit out of him.

Frustration burned.

Yeah…. Ianto knew what he really wanted.

But it might complicate things if he didn't want the same. What if this was just him flirting, playing? Eggnogged out? What if Ianto does give him his heart only to find that WHAM song playing about Last Charismas or whatever.

Ianto had a lot to think about.


	15. really?

The meal was fabulous. Ianto happy to help sort the dishing and pouring of drinks… the eggnog perfect. He said so to the delight of Franklin who admitted it was his signature thing.

"Only thing she lets me do" he winked.

"Ah but truly… the most important part of creating the Yuletide" Ianto assured him "and this Christmas has been the best I have ever had."

"Really?" Jack asked, "We've not had the arguments or thrown anything yet. One year an entire turkey went in the pool"

"Jackson! It was a chicken, you know Delores hated turkey and we had to cook a bloody chicken for her each year." His mother scolded.

Ianto laughed along with them, feeling part of the family for a moment or two.

Then came the gifts, the REAL gifts and David stalled out as he stared at his drone. Jack leaned in and told him of his own drone so they could learn together and David rose, going over to hug him around the neck and thank him.

"Thank you Daddy Jack!" he said, then he pulled back "I mean…"

"It's OK David" Ianto said quickly "If it makes you comfortable… we all don't mind you calling him that. Honestly love… Jack and Me will be your prarentals now I guess. Although… I will NOT wear heels to the parent teacher interviews ya know!"

Giggling as the kids looked at each other.

Jack was touched that the Owner's Manual for his old crop duster Ianto had somehow found was not only the correct vintage but the picture on the cover was HIS one, the tail numbers matching. He had no idea how he did it. Perfect. Jack knew the photos inside the cover of all the spare parts that came with the manual would help him prolong the poor old girl's life.

A thoughtful gift. Wow.

Mica said the chemistry set was the EXACT one she wanted bursting into tears as she showed it to her grandfather, then settling to hug it.

"Well I never. Not a Barbie?" Millicent asked.

"Well… I wanted one" Ianto said with a pout "Rhiannon got all the good stuff."

Giggling as the kids enjoyed his silliness and Jack found himself grinning as he poked Ianto with his foot "Which one?"

"The horse riding one… preferably with the horse" Ianto said after considering and more giggling started now as he looked around "What! I like jodhpurs. Sue me!"

Jack leaned in and whispered "want your gift?"

"Oh? Got a Barbie in your pocket?"

Jack ginned and held out his hand "Come on. You'll like it."

Jack led him out to across the lawn to a large garage full of cars. Ianto walked around with wide eyes as Jack led him along then they come to an Austin Martin.

"OH MY GOD! A JAMES BOND CAR!" Ianto shrieked, his hands flapping as he gushed over it.

"Right hand drive" Jack laughed "It took me a while to source one the right colour. Green right? The one he drove this model?"

"Oh Jack!" Ianto cried turning to seize his face and kiss him.

Jack grabbed him around the waist and kissed him again reveling in finally allowing a meeting of their passions and it was easy to lean Ianto over the bonnet of that car as the two men found that they REALLY had enough eggnog to make this a warm experience. They christened the bonnet ... the front passenger seat...the bonnet some more... damn. HAWT.

By the time they got back to the house the party was winding down, the kids tired and the alcohol flowing. Millicent saw them enter "Here they are… in each other's shirts no less!"

Ianto looked down with horror as he found that she was right, and then he could only laugh.

Seems a miracle had happened on Christmas Day.

Ianto Jones had found a life.

And it was a good one.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
